Be With You Again
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. It’s a sequel to Someday. And to all the people who got confused before, the story has nothing to do with the story line in The OC. It’s practically my musings rolled into one Alex and Marissa fanfic.
1. Beginnings

**Be With You Again**

**Author: Aingeal0220**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: It's a sequel to Someday. And to all the people who got confused before, the story has nothing to do with the story line in The OC. It's practically my musings rolled into one Alex and Marissa fanfic.**

**After two months of not seeing each other, Alex and Marissa were going to have a day all to themselves. Alex's POV.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Italics are Alex's thoughts.**

**Bold Italics are conversations through electronic devices like phones.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

----

_Two months…_

_Thirteen days…_

_Two hours…_

_Twenty-One seconds…_

_I could barely hold on to the things I feel inside. _

_I miss her. I miss her smile. I miss her scent. I miss the feel of her hair as it touches my fingers. I miss everything about her._

_But of course, me being at work, and Marissa being in school didn't help these feelings either. I feel very much obsessed about her now._

_Hehehe._

_Okay that was creepy. I love her. But I still haven't gotten the strength to let her know about it. I guess I'm taking my time. _

_Slowly. _

_But surely._

"KELLY! PHONE!"

I hear one of the people downstairs shout. Apparently, as you can see. I just got a phone call. Now let me tell you something. Nobody calls me, except for my mother, who checks up on me almost every three hours. She thinks I'll take a hike knowing I manage the damn restaurant. But it's fine. I'm sure she's just worried I'm working too hard.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

Walking down the stairs, my eyes grow weary. I guess I am indeed working too hard. I put a little pressure on my forehead, closing my eyes as my friend, Anna, hands me the phone. A smile crept out of my face when I heard the voice on the other end.

**_You should keep an extension line on your office. Or better yet try putting a different phone with a different phone number for yourself. Charging your mobile phone so I don't get your voice mail is pretty much a good idea too._**

"Well hello to you too. Classes got cancelled I presume." I grin at myself, happy to hear Marissa's voice talking to me.

**_Why would you assume that? Am I not capable of being a bad? Do you really think that the only time I would call is the time when there are no classes in my so called educational institution?_**

"Of course not... I have detailed knowledge of how you had your bad girl moments." I smile.

Unconsciously my hands were fondling on the phone's cord. I know. Don't look at me like that. I know I'm smitten. Pretty hard if you ask me.

_**Now how about you get out of there… Take a break and get something to actually enjoy. Like… Coffee…**_

"Are you buying?" I ask, still utterly looking foolish that my bartender was staring at me weirdly.

_**Sure. But I need to finish a book review. You have to help me.**_

"That's very impolite of you Marissa. You invite me for coffee, after months of not being together, and you have me work on your book review. I am hurt. I thought I was special." My voice sounded sad but I was smiling widely earning a few more weird looks from people who pass by the bar.

But I didn't care.

I hear her giggle on the other end of the line, making my heart skip a beat. I wished I had the strength to tell her.

_**I feel very much hurt too. You are actually questioning my intentions. Can you at least be nice enough to say, "I'd love to help you. It's another way of spending time with each other knowing how much I missed you."**_

I smile at myself. My mind was now beginning to flood with images of the last moments we actually spent together. That short trip to the beach.

"Okay then. I'd love to help you. It's pretty much a good idea because we could spend time with each other knowing how much I missed you. Should I pick you up then?"

I hear her giggle once more. I could just imagine her cheeks blushing or better yet, the crooked smile shining towards me.

I feel silly. I feel like a fool. But I'm her fool. I'm Marissa's love-stricken fool.

**_Yes. I'll be waiting, dearest Alex._**

She said that with utmost seriousness in her voice. I wish I could see her eyes when she says that.

_If there was something I learned about Marissa Cooper, it was the honesty in her eyes. Back then, when we used to spend a lot of time together, she would play jokes on me, utterly making fun of me. Well, in an entertaining, non-humiliating way. She was, after all a good friend of mine. _

_Her eyes seem to glimmer, and would not take their stare away from mine. It was a times like this that I would know she was serious about something. If it was a joke, she takes her gaze away from me. It was as if she wasn't ready to stare me in the eye if she knew she was lying to me._

_Good for me then._

"Alright then... Meet you in a few." I gently put the phone back in place and walked up towards my office.

I look for my car keys, and my wallet. As I turned around, I found my friend, Anna staring at me.

"Going out?" She asked, leaning against the door way.

I nod softly, trying to figure out if I forgot anything.

"What time will you be back? Or are you going to be back?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you won't need me that much. Everything seems to be in order." I started to walk towards the door.

I was now standing beside her, taking my hand, halting anymore movements I was going to do.

"Jodie called." She said softly.

_She was aware of my past. She was after all my best friend. She knew all about Jodie. All about any girl I fancy. If there was rumor that would start about me that happens to be true. I could have her killed for it. Of course, I'm kidding._

"What did she want?" I shifted nervously.

_Even though things are starting to look up for me and Marissa, I still had problems with the feelings I have for Jodie. I still cared for her that much. Marissa and I didn't affirm anything about the US part either. So I'm still confused right now._

"She was hoping have coffee with you. She left her phone number." Anna handed me a piece of paper, containing all, as in ALL of Jodie's contact numbers.

"I guess she wants to talk to me now…" I whisper sadly.

I move again, walking out the door.

"Are you going to call her?" My friend asked.

I know she's worried, knowing pretty well that I'm very much affected about anything pertaining to Jodie.

"I don't know." I breathed out feeling my mobile phone vibrate.

I took it out of my pocket and read the caller ID.

JODIE.

I was torn. I didn't want to upset Marissa. I didn't want to upset Jodie either. I shake my head, walking down the stairs. I should probably just have coffee by myself.

To my surprise, I saw a familiar brunette smiling at me at the bottom of the stairs. I smile back scratching my head.

"How did you get here that fast?" I asked, still surprised.

"I was calling you on my mobile phone on my way here." Marissa replied, resting herself against the railings.

"I thought you wanted me to pick you up."

"You could. But I'm here anyway. So… I don't think that's a problem." She winked at me, walking up the stairs to meet me.

We stand in front of each other smiling widely. I'm sure every person in the restaurant was staring at us. But we both didn't care. I took her hand and entwined our fingers.

"Coffee?" I ask, leading her down the stairs.

"Sure." She replies with her shining smile.

Guess I don't have to go alone now.


	2. Something Stupid

**Part II: Something Stupid**

"So… Are we going to walk…? Or are you going to let me ride in your car?" Marissa turned to ask with a smile on her face.

She tugged my arm gently pulling it towards her. Hooking her own, she leaned to me whispered.

"I could use some privacy with you…" She mumbled. Her goofy grin changed into a warm, passionate smile.

Did I just think passionate?

I turn my head towards the path that we were taking. I was repeating a certain mantra in my head, fearful I must be imagining things. Too much imagination can lead to a very painful heartache.

_I am not obsessed._

_I am not obsessed._

…

_Not…_

_I should turn myself in a psychiatric ward. I'm totally hopeless._

I let out a breath bowing my head. Marissa tugged my arm making me turn to her confused.

"What?"

"You don't look so cheerful today. Problems at work?"

"None. Everything is fine."

_Except the things I feel about you._

"You don't look alright to me." She stopped walking.

She turned and forced me to face her. I blushed, noting the closeness she has put us both into. She was unmoving though. Carefully looking at my eyes, searching for a particular clue once more.

Suddenly, she put her right hand on my forehead, her other hand seemingly letting her index finger feel her chin. She looks cute when she's curious. I let out a nervous smile, watching her examine me.

"You seem alright, by your body temperature." She mutters.

She drags her right hand on the base of my neck, still looking rather worried. I feel fine though. I'm just flushed by her touches and motherly behavior. Motherly… Geez. I don't want her to be my mother.

"What's the verdict, Doctor Cooper?" I finally mustered up enough strength to grin at her.

Unfortunately, she shot me a death glare.

Yay Me.

"If you may want to know, I did have experience on first aid. Kaitlin is after all a nurse. I don't have to be a doctor to know you need a break from work. You work too hard." She frowns turning away from me.

She releases me from her grasp. The regions that she touched felt utterly cold. I draw out my hand, taking hers. She stopped but didn't turn to face me.

"I'm sorry. I promise to take breaks this time…"

"Only if you spend them with me…" I hear her whisper.

"What?" I asked still in disbelief to the words I was hearing.

"Nothing. Let's just go." She replies, dragging my hand as we walked towards the coffee shop.

Although she didn't repeat them, the words still lingered in my head. Was I imagining things? Could this be THE HINT?

_There was a time where I spent about five hours on a car taking Marissa's sister, Kaitlin home. We talked about work, school, Marissa and why she decided to go back to school instead of working already. There was a point in the conversation where she asked me, "Do you really care about her?" Of course my reply was a big yes. She then asked me again. "Do you really, REALLY CARE about her?" She repeated but with emphasis on the word really. I just replied a simple yes. _

_I had no idea what that certain conversation was about. I didn't let it linger though. I didn't have the heart to anyway. I still lacked the courage to just go out there and tell the whole wide world._

_I'm in love with Marissa Cooper._

"Would you like Starbucks or Seattle's Best? There one's just across the street." Marissa whispered tugging my arm then letting it go.

She took me off another so called daydream or to be more specific, my thoughts about her. I turn around to see the big sign of Starbucks etched on a window. Slowly I took my gaze towards across the street. Why was it difficult to choose?

_It took Jodie three or five years before having the thought or the heart to call me again. We haven't talked that much either when there were gatherings. We both got drunk and so on but we still didn't sit down and talked about it out in the open. We chose the hardest road to take. Deny each other's existence._

_But now…_

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw a number on my caller id. Probably Jodie's.

"Problem?" Marissa asked looking at me curiously.

"No. Just a miss call. We'll take Starbucks." I smile holding out my hand, letting her walk towards the door first.

We entered the coffee shop in silence. There were already plenty of people there even though is was almost lunch time. I guess people still need their fix of coffee before having lunch. Just like me.

"Latte?" Marissa asked walking towards the barista.

"Yes. Thanks." I reply taking a seat near the window.

Suddenly I don't feel too good about not replying to Jodie. I haven't returned her call. Only God knows how much courage she has put up just to give me a call. I know I would have needed more courage than I have now to do what she did.

I took out my phone and dialed the number that remained nameless.

It rang.

I waited till the other line picked up. And sure enough it was Jodie.

"Hey… You called?"

_**Um… Yeah. I was wondering if you're free for lunch. **_

I look at my watch then I turned to Marissa who was already walking towards me.

"I… Today's not a good time. But we could tonight."

Did I just say that? Talk about being utterly nervous and stupid.

_**Uh… Sure. Am I going to pick you up?**_

"Uhhh… No. I'll pick you up. Call you back later ok? See you." I flipped my phone hurriedly to end the call.

Marissa was just about to sit down.

"Going out tonight?" She asked, with a serious look directed towards which cup is mine and which is hers.

"Yeah." I reply taking hold of the cup with precisely latte on it.

"Can you pick me up on the beach tonight?"

"Sure." I reply, almost choking on my latte.

I agreed to two things today without checking out the details. And I feel I wouldn't have the courage to tell either of them that I can't give in to the request. Whipped much?

What time would I go after having dinner with Jodie? What time is dinner anyway?

What time could I arrive to make sure Marissa's going to be safe in the beach?

Stupid. Me.


	3. My Little Revelation

**Part III: My Little Revelation**

I stared at myself one last time. Still a little unsure about what I'm doing. But though things made me feel uneasy, I had to do this. I have to get through this. Whether or not I was going to start something with Jodie, I needed closure about my past with her. Those five years that made me wonder: What thing I had done wrong that would make her stay away from me - Runaway from me.

I took my car keys which were resting on my desk. My eyes suddenly caught the picture on my desk. It was me and Marissa, on that day on the beach. I let out a smile then a frown. Why do I get the feeling that I'm being unfaithful to her? Am I being unfaithful?

"Going out I see? Who's the lucky girl?" Anna spoke from the door way with a grin on her face.

I let out a smile, seemingly hiding my previous trip to LALA-land.

"Fix your skirt. I told you already. You need to have them put a cabinet for some of your wardrobe. It doesn't hurt to keep a few intact especially on days like this."

"Alright. Alright. I'll think about it. Do I look ok?" I turn around, modeling my attire.

"Yeah. Are you hoping to get some?"

"No."

"Who are you going out with anyway?"

"Jodie."

"Oh…" A frown suddenly formed on her lips.

She knew this was coming.

"Look…" I started to explain.

I know I'm worrying her. And I know she would be telling me once more – Five years and you're still not over her.

Why is this making me feel that I'm doing something wrong?

I drop my gaze then slowly walked pass her through the door. I didn't want to continue this conversation with Anna. It only makes me think about her more.

Marissa.

I wonder how she is on the beach. I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

_I always feared Marissa's reactions towards my decisions. She was usually the logical one. She had the binary answer for a particular problem I was having. As of the moment I wasn't thinking logically. I was thinking out of the longings of my heart. And it's making me feel uneasy – confused._

_I should be happy right? I'm finally going out with the person I was in love with. _

_Was. _

_Why did I say was?_

I shake my head. I'm just a little anxious, I thought to myself.

I drove by my lonesome all the way to the restaurant. My head is filled with fear and worry. Fear because of what would be the outcome in this particular trip. Worry because, unless I go to the beach right now, I would never know if Marissa is safe. If she's still safe.

Finally I made my way to the parking lot. I got down of the car and took my time to walk towards the restaurant. I found Jodie sitting and sipping some tea already. I totally forgot how beautiful she was. She looked totally amazing.

She waves her hand, with a smile on her face.

_The last time she had a smile on her face was that time she broke up with her boyfriend and got drunk. I don't know why she had to do that, because I ended up taking her home. I was worried what was I supposed to do._

_She held on to me like I was oxygen for her starved lungs. I was able to carry her to her room. I knew the maids so it was alright. They left me alone with her._

"_You are cute." She mumbles looking up to me with those drunken eyes._

_I know it was the alcohol talking. What happened next caught me by surprise._

_She brushed her lips against mine._

I let out my own smile and took a seat, facing her. The waiter handed me the menu as she continued to sip her tea. I just tried to read the menu.

"It's been a long time. How are you?" She smiled looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Never better." I reply.

But in truth I was lying.

_As of the moment, everything I had to go through comes haunting me again. It's as if I'm forever trap in this tormented exam that I can never pass. Old flames starting to burn me once more but at the same time whipping my emotions in pain. Love is supposed to make you feel happy right. Why am I starting to hurt?_

A good hour passed by and Jodie and I surpassed dinner without uttering personal questions nor anything related to our past. Well, we didn't really have a past. We were never a couple.

"It's good to see you Alex. I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"Oh." Was my only reply.

"I wanted to say… I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize about." I smile.

"She's lucky."

"Huh?" I turn my gaze towards her, confused.

Who's lucky?

"I never could get over the fact that I was too late. My pride caught up with me." Jodie turned her gaze away from me, almost sad.

I felt my heart ache.

"I…" I began to say but nothing came out.

Good work Alex, you're turning into a speechless idiot.

"I should have told you. But… I couldn't handle myself when you never spoke of your feelings."

I let her continue. I'm speechless because I could not understand what she's talking about. At least I'm not a speechless idiot without a reason.

"I was confused. Because you meant more to me than him. I didn't know why." She bowed her head down.

"I guess I hurt you enough that I was too late to realize, I love you." She added turning her gaze towards me.

I sat there surprised. I think my mouth was agape. She loved me. She didn't even use the past tense. She said "I love you." I should be happy right? But why am I feeling empty. That there is something missing in me.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to let that out of the way." Jodie smiled at me.

One sweet, gorgeous smile.

"It's ok." I reply, returning her smile.

"Do you love her?" She asked catching me off guard.

Do I love who?

I gave her a questioning look. Who is this "her" she's talking about?

"The one you were with in the coffee shop this morning. She looked caring. Her eyes seemed to look at you passionately."

She's talking about Marissa. Do I love Marissa?

"Yes." I replied, feeling something uplift my heart.

Why did that feel good?

"She's certainly lucky. I'm glad. She seems nice." Jodie gave me another smile then resumed taking a bit off her desert.

I watched her. My eyes just glued at her. Here she was the girl who has been the cause of all aches in my heart, telling me she loved me; I meant more to her, affirming that I was certainly in love with Marissa Cooper rather than her. I cocked my head to the side, frowning a bit. If I love Marissa Cooper, why am I sitting here with her and not the girl I couldn't take my mind off all night long?

"Thanks for the wonderful dinner Jodie. And I'm really glad we had a chance to talk." I began to say but Jodie giggled and shot me a smile.

"But…" She said cutting me off.

She earned a smile from me as well.

"But I really need to talk to Marissa. That's her name. I forgot I had something to tell her." I smile widely at the thought of telling Marissa Cooper how I really feel about her.

"Well then. You should be off. And I'm glad you're happy Alex Kelly." Jodie stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Now go. I feel you have a surprise to reveal for Miss Marissa." She smiled letting go of my hand.

"Thank you." I reply, walking out of the restaurant, driving straight into the beach and hopefully straight into Marissa Cooper's arms.


	4. All or Nothing

**Part IV: All or Nothing**

The drive to the beach was fairly nostalgic for me. The ocean breeze, the moonlight – it's pretty romantic. I just hope I could tell her the right way. I hate to confess my feelings if I end up making her turn away from me. It was hard for me to tell her. It'll be harder to ask her to want me back.

I stared at the road then onto my speed-o-meter. I'm going at a slow 60km per hour. I smile looking at the road again. I don't really want to go on a rush, even though my heart is. I want to get to her in one piece.

_Marissa Cooper. _

_I hope you still want me._

I drove and saw the coastline. People were still around, taking short walks by their lonesome or with their friends. I smiled, hoping Marissa was doing alright. I hope she was good in a good mood too. I could use anything out of the blue just to make sure the day would still end up perfect for her.

I turn to the road again. I was almost there – my destination. I saw the lamp posts near the pier. It highlighted the parking spaces which were still being occupied by a few cars. As I set my vehicle into a halt. I breathed out closing my eyes.

_This is it._

_This is now or never._

_Well… Probably not never._

_I would certainly try I get if I lose the courage._

_I hope not._

_I don't know if I could last a day not telling her._

_Way to go Kelly. You really are crazy._

I got off my car then nervously looked at my watch.

10PM

"I hope I'm not too late." I mumble letting my feet take me to the woman I'm dying to see.

The journey towards that beach seemed like it would never end. Though I knew where she would be sitting down, my heart appears to tell me it was taking me forever.

Why wouldn't it?

My heels are being shoved to the ground, digging deeply.

Yeah I'm an idiot…

I finally took my shoes off, carrying them with one hand. Though I felt like an idiot, I smiled at myself.

"I am her idiot."

"You're early." I hear a familiar voice say.

My heart suddenly stopped, then when I saw her smile it began to beat again.

_Ok tiger. Do your thing. _

Well… If I did have a thing… Hehehe.

"We didn't talk much after dinner." I reply as I sat beside her.

Marissa turned her gaze away from me and stared into the ocean.

The waves were crashing, and the breeze was entirely captivating. When the water was calm, it mirrors the starry skies that in turn give some sort of glimmer in her eyes.

"It's beautiful here isn't it?" She asked not tearing her gaze away from the ocean.

"Yeah it is." I reply.

I wasn't looking at any other thing or person on the beach but her.

_Her hair was silky. Every time I touch it, it's like feeling some sort of softness. Her slender frame made it easier for me to give her bear hugs. Well she likes those. When she looks at me… I lose myself. Because she looks straight into my eyes. I don't feel offended. I don't feel scrutinized. I feel the opposite._

_I feel concern._

_I feel… Important._

"You know, staring at me won't make me morph into your lost love." I hear her say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I bow my head slightly taking my gaze away from her. She was now looking straight at me. I feel her gaze burning me. But not in a bad way.

"How is she?"

"She's fine." I reply looking up to her with a smile.

I turn towards the ocean, feeling a blush come over me.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff…"

"Did you tell her?" She suddenly asked.

She knew about Jodie. She knew almost everything about me. And I know what's she's trying to ask me.

"Well sort of…" I responded turning to look at her.

Her eyebrows seemed to narrow. I couldn't make it out because she wasn't facing me. Was she upset? Did I make her upset?

"Well I hope you're happy with her…" She replied barely a whisper.

My eyes went wide. Alex Kelly you bone head. She thinks you're with Jodie. Better say it now or be hunted down by these feeling inside your hear forever.

"Wait… Wait… It's not what you think…" I tried to clear things out nervously.

She turned to me with an arched eyebrow.

A smile escaped my lips.

Did I ever mention she looked absolutely cute when she does that?

"Well?" She took me out of my daze.

"Well…" I started looking back into the ocean.

My heart is beating like 300 miles per hour. I hope I don't faint.

"I talked to her, yes. But not to be with her."

"What then, did you talked about?"

"We cleared some stuff… And she made me realize something…" I stood up.

Heart, don't fail me now.

"She made me realize, I can't do the same mistake twice." I turned to her with a smile.

"If she made you realize that, why aren't you with her?" Marissa tilted her head to the side.

"I want to be with someone else…" I reply, claming my seat beside her once more.

"Oh… Do I know her?" She asked, there was obvious sadness in her voice.

"Well… Yeah… Pretty well I think…"

She turns away from me. I see a tear escape from her eyes.

"Hope Kaitlin makes you happy."

My eyes went wide. I think they bulged out too. Kaitlin? Why would I want Kaitlin?

"Your sister? Why would you think I want your sister?" I scooted closer, resting right hand on her back.

"It's not Kaitlin?"

"Of course not. I want to be with you." I answer.

Ok. That didn't go out as romantic at it should be. But hey can you blame me? She was… well making a fuss of it.

"Me?" She turns to me her eyes blinking in surprise.

"Who else would I rather want to be with? I've fallen in love with you Marissa Cooper." I smile.

Shock Marissa is still cute Marissa. Then again. I find her cute all the time.

Now… I think I'm supposed to say my speech.

"I know we're friends. And I know… The other time at the beach you told me something, which I thought had underlying meaning… I mean… I won't force you if…" I rambled but her fingers stopped my lips.

She smiled lovingly at me. She leaned in pressing her forehead against mine. I close my eyes. I feel like I'm in heaven.

I feel her breath - Her warm breath.

The scent of her hair…

I was drawn – Definitely drawn…

I can't take it anymore. I leaned in. and brushed my lips against hers. I open my eyes, wanting to know her reaction.

Her eyes were closed. Her lips curved into a smile. She leaned towards me, letting her lips touch mine once more.

Well… What do you know?

I guess she loves me back.


	5. Our New Beginning

**Part V: Our New Beginning**

_Thirty six months_

_It's been thirty six months since that day…_

_That morning I was looking forward to a day with Marissa._

_It was just a simple day, nothing fancy. I was just planning to spend it with a friend. We were just supposed to go out and eat dinner. Probably we would have taken a walk on the beach. But it ended up becoming something more._

_It was a day I started with her. My heart still in confused whether or not I should take the chance. _

_I was afraid._

_She was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I'm saying it out of the moment. But she is, so far. I don't think someone would be better anytime soon. So I couldn't take that jump. That leap towards a place I haven't been with her before. I've been there, but not with her. I've taken that leap but the other person let go of my hand causing me to fall._

_But now…_

"Why are we closing earlier today?" Anna's voice took me out of my daydreams.

I shot her a smile then slowly turned to the papers on my desk once more. Today is special and I want to make it memorable not only for me, but for Marissa as well.

"Hey… I'm your manager… You should tell me why I'm letting a half day's worth of income down the drain just for you." I look up to see my friend running her hands through her hair, sighing deeply.

I just stared on the papers. Not really seeing the words. My mind was still drifting to Marissa's smiling face.

_I just know how blessed I am - Knowing I'm finally with her. I don't have to worry that every time she looks at me, she sees me differently than I see her now. _

_Knowing she's the person who has my heart._

_Throughout the days after that night on the beach, I no longer feel burdened by the feelings I myself have closed inside my heart. No longer have I had dreams on what could have been – my what-ifs. She is my past. She is my present. And hopefully my future. I hold every moment inside my heart for I do not know how long we would be staying together. _

_All I'm certain is…_

_I want every day seem to be the last for both of us. _

_I want to feel that every day I neither regret nor hate the fact that I spent it loving her._

_And her loving me._

"Hey be fair. I'm talking to you…" Anna puts her hand over the papers I was staring at.

I let out a smile and stood up.

"I'm planning something for Marissa. I'm taking her for dinner here with me. Alone. I Hope that's alright." I replied straight to the point.

There was no use running around the bushes. She is a good friend of mine. I would want no other thing than have her forever too.

"Alex… Why didn't you say so?" She let's out a sigh of relief pulling my neck so as to make me lean towards her.

I smile, letting the warmth of my friend envelope me. I'm lucky to have a lot of people loving me for who I am. Just because I'm being me. Not because I'm trying to be the person most people want me to be.

"Would you want me to help you cook for her? Do you need some people to stay?" She asks me pulling away.

"Nah… I want to do something special for her. I want to cook for her. That's why I need you out of the way." I wink at her taking a seat once more.

She frowns playfully at me.

"Oh my… What would become of my kitchen!" She exclaims, lightly tapping her forehead and ending up with giggles.

I'm supposed to get mad at her for mocking my cooking skills. But…

She does have a point there.

I haven't really cooked something for dinner.

But…

There is always the first time right?

"I'll be fine. I promise it'll still be working perfectly when you get back." I wink at her standing up.

"Alright then. I'll just clean up downstairs so we could be out of your way. Good luck." She says before waving goodbye.

I'm sure I know why she told me the latter.

I watched silently as I stood by the stairs as one by one the personnel began to depart the restaurant. By the time they all got out, it was almost dinner.

Sigh…

I'm running out of time. So, I immediately started on my tasks.

First of, I had to prepare dinner. Marissa wasn't really particular with what she eats. She would always say as long as it didn't include some kind of poison she would it anything prepared for her. Hopefully steak and some vegetables would be alright for her – Mashed potatoes too.

When I was done with the meal, I arranged one of the tables. I had a few white roses delivered a few hours before. I tried my very best to arrange them nicely on a vase.

Knowing everything else was now prepared. I hurriedly ran up to my office to fix myself up.

_After the day Anna mentioned about a cabinet for my clothes, I had one installed right away. It was a good suggestion._

_Not I can actually take a bath on my office bathroom. Even on an emergency. No need to worry about wrinkled clothes._

As I stepped out of the bathroom drying my hair, I heard my phone ring. It was Marissa.

"Hey… How are you?"

_**Good. Can't wait to see you… Maybe I should quit my job. It's taking my precious time away from you…**_

"Don't say that. You need the training. You don't want to go back and study a new course for the second time around right?"

_**No… But I miss you…**_

"Marissa… It's been just five days…" I mumble playfully.

Deep inside my heart, I like it when she is vocal about her feelings. I was never really an expert on that.

_**Alright… I'm on my way though. I hope you have dinner ready. I'm really hungry. Utterly… Hungry… I think working is draining my food supply.**_

I hear her giggle. Same old Marissa, but with a little spice.

"Hey… Promise me you'll be careful on your way here. I'll be waiting." I say with a huge smile on my face.

_I'm nervous. And I'm excited all at the same time._

_Funny huh? But of course that is something you all know by now._

_I can't help the things that I'm feeling._

But I'm not afraid.

_**I promise. Wait for me... **_

I hear her say with a soft, loving voice. It made me smile.

"I will Marissa. I love you…"

_**I love you too…**_

With that said I hanged up. We didn't want to say goodbye. We didn't want to.

I brush my hair, and for the last time, looked at myself at the mirror.

I'm ready.

Although, I really feel my heart going wild again.

There were days that I wish things were normal. Days when I wanted my heart not to pound so hard that I hear it. But you know what, if normal meant, not having Marissa by my side, I'd rather be abnormal.

I put my right hand on my pocket – Feeling that small, velvety box I had put. I let out a smile as I wait for Marissa to arrive.

_There are days that I consider hard to come by. _

_There are days that sometimes I wish would end. _

_But gone are the days that I longed and hoped for someone to love me. _

_Because I have her now. _

_And hopefully forever._

I could see the table I had personally prepared for us. I tightened the grip on the object in my pocket.

_Marissa Cooper…_

_I can't wait to be with you again…_

-FIN-


End file.
